YuGiOh! GX: Alternate Truth
by dude overdrived
Summary: A complete rewrite of the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Meet Zeke Garrington, a new transfer to Duel Academy who duels at the same level as Jaden, and possibly higher. They must work together to beat the Truth Kingdom. But the Wicked God Cards...
1. Before Crisis

**(Forget everything you know about Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4)**

**(Except for the last 2 episodes)**

**(Prepare for a complete rewrite of Season 4! This is...)**

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Alternate Truth_

Chapter 1: Before Crisis

_...It's been one month since the incident. One month since I fused my soul with Yubel. And during that one month...I changed._

Jaden lay in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. A few months ago, he would have been watching Syrus and Hassleberry act stupid and fight over dumb stuff. But that's changed now. Syrus has gone off to his rightful place at the Obelisk Blue dorms. Hassleberry went away to mold Ra Yellow students into mighty soldiers. Jaden was alone in the Slifer Red dorm. Actually...he was the only one in the Slifer Red dorms.

"It's the weekend, Jaden. Shouldn't you be playing with Syrus, Chazz, and all of the others?"

Jaden sat up. He looked at the chair at his desk. Sitting there was the spirit of one of the greatest men Jaden ever knew, Professor Banner.

"I don't really feel like it. They'll probably ask me to duel. Ever since the trouble in the Dark World, I don't find dueling as much fun as it used to be."

"Oh, Jaden. Lighten up!"

Jaden looked behind him. There, the spirit of the reformed Yubel was leaning on his back.

"You're one to talk, Yubel. You could've _really_ used some lightening up back in the Dark World."

"Well, now that I'm no longer under the influence of the Light of Destruction, I've changed," Yubel stated. "I finally understand why you need your friends. And _that's_ why I agree with that professor that you should go hang out with your friends."

"Nah. I think I'll just stay in here and listen to some tunes." Jaden then pulled out his iPod. He plugged in his earphones and began listening to a song.

_Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard,  
_

_Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard.  
_

_Well back at class, they never taught us this,  
_

_Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss. _

_Tough times, hard climbs,  
_

_We'll take 'em on together.  
_

_Right now, let's go! _

_Generation neXt! Generation neXt!_

_Game on, get your game on,  
_

_Come on ya better play your cards right.  
_

_Game on, get your game on,  
_

_We'll make the grade and win this fight._

_(Guitar solo) _

_We'll make the grade somehow.  
_

_Yeah! _

_Ge-ne-ra-tion neXt! _

_Game on, get your game on,  
_

_Come on ya better play your cards right.  
_

_Come on and get your game ooooon! _

Jaden smiled as the song ended. "You know, now that is an awesome band. Generation neXt is one of the best bands ever. I can't believe they broke up after only three years of working together."

"Well, they _are_ still teenagers, Jaden. They had to focus harder on school, and they may have had other plans for the future besides being in a rock band," Banner said.

"Your song is over Jaden. And also, the new students are arriving today. Shouldn't you at least go out to the pier and see if there are any interesting faces?" Yubel suggested.

Jaden sighed, He got up from his bed and walked over to the door.

"Fine. You guys win. I might as well go see the new students."

-I-

Syrus, Chazz, and Alexis were standing at the pier, along with several other students. The boat was coming closer.

"Why should we have to wait here? There are only like nine or ten new students," Chazz complained.

"Even so, we still have to welcome them to our academy," Alexis explained.

"Hey you guys...is that Jaden?" Syrus asked, looking back at the island.

"Huh?" Chazz and Alexis turned around. They were surprised to see Jaden walking towards them.

"Jaden's here? I'm surprised he didn't just stay in his dorm by himself," Chazz grumbled, prompting a slap from Alexis.

"Hey, just be glad he's going to be out here and with us."

The three walked towards Jaden. He greeted them with a small smile.

"Hey guys."

"About time you stopped moping, ya Slifer," Chazz said.

"You know, Jaden, the whole reason for the weekend is to hang out with your friends. We've been missing that," Alexis said sadly.

"Yeah, sure...so, is that the boat for the new students?"

"Yep! Greet them with us, okay?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded. The four then went up to the very edge of the pier. Eventually, the boat arrived. The boat created a ramp from the deck to the pier. Ten students then walked down the ramp, holding luggage and bags.

"Hi! Welcome to Duel Academy!" Syrus and Alexis greeted.

Jaden took good looks at each of the new students' faces. They seemed like promising duelists. However, one student had his eye. It was a boy wearing a Ra Yellow uniform. He had brown hair with the layers pointing upward. He also had green eyes. Jaden recognized this student.

"Hey...that's Zeke Garrington!" Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis looked at Jaden. "Wait, you mean the lead singer of Generation neXt Zeke Garrington?"

"Totally! I can't believe he's a new student!"

When Zeke set foot on the pier, several of the Duel Academy students went up to him asking for autographs. He smiled and gave an autograph to every single person who asked for one.

"This is awesome! A former rock star is going to be a new student here!" Syrus said with excitement.

"Why don't you ask for his autograph, Jaden?" Alexis suggested.

Jaden shook his head. "Just having his songs are good enough for me."

After the students got their autographs, they went away. Zeke looked at the four friends. He decided to go over to them.

"Hey there! I'm Zeke Garrington!"

"We know who you are! Your music from back in your days in Generation neXt was really good!" Alexis complimented.

"Thanks!" Zeke then looked at Jaden. "You're Jaden Yuki, right?"

"Well, yeah!" Jaden said, surprised Zeke knew who he was.

"I heard you're a really awesome duelist. I hope to duel ya sometime!"

Jaden suddenly looked somber. "Um...sure..."

Zeke wondered why Jaden suddenly looked so dark at the mention of dueling. He shrugged and walked over to the Ra Yellow dorm.

Chazz put his hands on Jaden's shoulders. He then began to shake him violently. "Snap out of it Jaden! If you don't duel, we won't know who you are anymore!"

"Yo my bros!"

The four looked to the voice. There was a person running after them. It was Alexis's brother, Atticus.

"What do you want, bro?"

Atticus handed flyers to each of the duelists. It said, 'D.A. Dance Extravaganza!'.

"Oh, god. What are you doing now, Atticus?" Alexis said, groaning.

"I'm holding a dance in the gym to welcome the new students! It's tomorrow night! And the special entertainment of the dance is...a duel! Alexis, I've chosen you to be one of the duelists."

"WHAT!?! Didn't you think about consulting me first?"

"Absolutely not! Don't worry about it! _You_ get to choose who your opponent is going to be! Choose wisely!" Atticus said as he skipped and pranced away from the group.

"Man, that Atticus. I hate it when he does this."

"So who are you going to choose to be your opponent?" Syrus questioned.

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to decide by tomorrow night."

Chazz looked around at his surroundings. "Hey, where'd Jaden go?"

The three looked around. Jaden had left them while they were talking to Atticus.

-II-

Jaden lied back down on his bed. He looked at the flyer Atticus gave him.

"That Atticus...he always pulls crazy stunts like this."

"Jaden, maybe you should consider dueling against Alexis," Banner said.

"I don't know. If I have to, then I have to."

"Jaden, seriously. If you duel her, it's not going to be a life-or-death situation like back in the Dark World. It's just a duel for fun!" Yubel said.

"I can't remember the last time I dueled for fun. Lately, every time I duel, it determines the fate of the world. I'm starting to get real tired of it."

"Like I said, _this _duel doesn't determine that fate."

"Well, whatever! Besides, if she doesn't choose me, I don't duel anyway. So just lay off it!" The annoyed Jaden said. He then flipped his position on the bed and stuffed the pillow in his face.

Yubel groaned. "He wasn't nearly this insufferable back in his previous life as a prince."

Banner shrugged. "That's Jaden Yuki for you."

-III-

Alexis sat at her desk in her dorm. Her computer was open. She was looking at pictures that she had taken of her past adventures with her friends.

Alexis noticed a trend in the pictures. Every one that had Jaden had him smiling a genuine smile. Nowadays, you'd have to pay him to smile like that.

Alexis sighed. _Jaden...you've changed so much. You're not having fun anymore. I want the old Jaden back. After all, he is the one that I-_

Alexis stopped herself from finishing that last thought. She continued looking through the pictures. She occasionally chose one or two to put in the school yearbook.

She took another look at the flyer Atticus gave her. She remembered that she would have to duel against an opponent of her choosing. She then looked out the window. Far in the horizon, she could barely see the Slifer dorm.

_Jaden...maybe you should be my..._

-IV-

The man was standing on the tree branch. He wore a spiked black suit. His skin was a dark beige, and dark glasses covered his eyes. His black hair was also spiked. He looked at the Slifer Red dorm. Inside, lay the master duelist Jaden Yuki.

"Hehe. Jaden Yuki. You defeated the Shadow Riders, demolished the Society of Light, and conquered the Dark World. Many believe you to be one of the most powerful duelists in the world. In a matter of time, this will change. You will soon learn...the _truth._"


	2. Slifer versus Obelisk

Chapter 2: Slifer versus Obelisk

_Zzz..._

It's Sunday morning. Jaden has decided to sleep in. Banner and Yubel's spirits are sleeping soundly as well. However, they are about to get a very rude awakening...

"UP AND AT 'EM, SARGE!"

"Gah!"

Jaden ended up falling out of his bed. Yubel and Banner also woke up. Jaden was annoyed that his sound sleep was interrupted. He looked up to see who so rudely woke him up. Of course, it was Hassleberry.

"It's already 1000 hours, private! You haven't even had breakfast yet! Private Lexi and the others actually sent me here to come get you!"

"Aw, leave me alone, Hassleberry," Jaden groggily said as he climbed back into bed. "I just want to sleep."

Just as Jaden lay his head back on his pillow, he felt his legs being yanked.

"What the heck!?!"

Hassleberry pulled Jaden until he fell on the ground again. He then grabbed Jaden and slung him over his shoulder like a lifeless doll.

"I don't think so! You need some grub, stat!"

"W-wait a minute Hassleberry!"

"Off to the mess hall!"

Hassleberry sprinted out of the dorm, with the helpless Jaden's body being flopped around. His head also ended up hitting the door on the way out.

"Just you wait everyone! The sarge and I will be there in a minute!" Hassleberry proclaimed out loud as he continued running to the Academy.

-

"He's right here, everyone!"

Hassleberry sat Jaden down at one of the table's seats. Everyone looked at Jaden. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess, there were huge bags under his eyes, and there was a large bump emerging from his head.

"Hassleberry, I told you to drag him here, not maim him!" Alexis yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about him. Once he gets some fried prawn and some egg bread, he'll be all over it like a dog and a steak," Chazz stated.

Syrus came walking over to the table. Like Chazz said, he brought over a plate of fried prawn and egg bread. Syrus then placed the plate in front of Jaden.

"Come on, Jay! Eat up!"

Jaden stared at the food. After a few seconds, his face fell down onto the plate. Apparently, he fell asleep, as he began snoring.

"So...he wasn't really hiding from us. He really was _that_ tired," Alexis said.

"Oh, please wake up, Jady!" Blair pleaded as she hugged the sleeping duelist.

"I know just the thing!"

Chazz got up from the table and went to a hose that was on the wall of the Academy. He found a bucket next to the hose, and filled it up with water. He then walked back to the group.

"Chazz, don't!" Alexis warned.

"Just trust me!"

"That's not a very good idea Chazz!" Syrus nervously said.

"Just trust me!"

"You know how the sarge is now! He might end up kicking your hienie!" Hassleberry bellowed.

"Just trust me!"

Blair backed away from Jaden. In fact, everyone but Chazz backed away from the table altogether. Chazz stood in front of Jaden. He grinned an evil smile. Then...he threw the entire bucket of water in Jaden's face!

Jaden's head sprung up. He sputtered and spit large amounts of water out. He looked around to see who threw the water at him. He saw Chazz standing in front of him and waving 'hello' to him.

"I'LL KILL YOU, CHAZZ!"

Chazz yelped and ran away from the table. Jaden jumped up and began chasing him. When Chazz looked behind him, he saw Jaden had fiery rage in his eyes.

_"Boss, you have to hurry! He might actually kill ya!" _Ojama Yellow scaredly said.

"I know that!" Chazz screamed. Eventually, he ended up running into a tree. He slid to the ground, his face completely red with pain.

"I've got you now!"

Just as Jaden was about to punch Chazz in the gut, Hassleberry grabbed him from behind and restrained him.

"Don't do it, Sarge! He's not worth it! He's not worth anything!"

"What'd you say, Dino Boy!?!" Chazz menacingly said as he got up and balled his hands into fists.

"EVERYONE OF YOU, SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone did shut up. They looked at Alexis, who was the one who yelled the command. She sighed and went up to Jaden, who was let loose from Hassleberry's grasp.

"Come on, Jaden. He was just messing around. Just please eat your breakfast and take a few yearbook pictures with us, and you can go back to your dorm, okay?"

Jaden looked at Alexis. She clasped her hands together, brought them up to her face, and mouthed 'please?'

Jaden sighed. "Fine. I'll do it for you, Alexis."

Alexis blushed at Jaden's comment. Jaden silently walked past her and went back to the table. He sat down and began eating his (now mushy) food.

"Well, well! It seems Alexis is the only one who can calm the beast!"

Alexis turned around and saw Atticus walking towards her. She folded her arms.

"You just have to know the right words to say."

"You also need to have a pretty face," Atticus said, grinning.

Alexis scoffed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Alexis Rhodes is absolutely, positively, insanely in love with Jaden Yuki!" Atticus proclaimed to the entire world.

Alexis growled. "Would you shut up, Atticus! I'm just worried about him, that's all!"

"And she's not in love with that loser! She's in love with me!" Chazz said as he grabbed Alexis's arm, prompting her to punch him in the face.

"Oww..."

"Haha! Anyway, have you chosen who your opponent is going to be yet, Alexis?"

"Not yet, I'm still deciding..."

_"You can tell who she's gonna duel by the title of this chapter,"_ Syrus mumbled.

"What was that, Syrus?" Atticus questioned.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Syrus said as he waved his arms around, trying to divert attention away from himself.

-I-

As the others were talking to Atticus, Jaden was silently eating his food. Winged Kuriboh appeared and sat on his shoulder.

_"__**Kuri Kuri**__. (You seem to be following Alexis's orders.)"_

Jaden swallowed a bit of prawn. "She'd be really peeved if I didn't just do what she asked."

_"__**Kuri Kuri. **__(You'll be back to normal, or at least somewhat normal eventually. Don't worry.)"_

Jaden sighed. "I'm not sure if I'll ever go back to my old self, Kuriboh..."

Suddenly, a boy appeared next to Jaden. It was Zeke, the ex-lead singer of Generation neXt.

"Hey Jaden! Man, you look horrible!"

"I've had a crazy morning."

"Rough. Hey, you know any good duelists around here, besides yourself?"

Jaden pointed to his friends. "They're all pretty powerful duelists. Well, except for Blair, but don't tell her I said that."

"Cool!" Zeke took another look at Jaden's friends. He remembered meeting some of them yesterday. "I'll keep a watch for them. Well, laters!"

Zeke got up and waved good-bye to Jaden. He began walking into the forest.

-

Zeke found himself deeper in the forest. Eventually, he reached an open area. In this open area was a small waterfall and some land barren of grass or plants.

"Great! I'm sure that their are some interesting artifacts in here! It's time for Zeke, the up and coming Duel Archaeologist, to shine!"

Right when Zeke was about to go into the small pool of water the waterfall created, a dark shadow appeared in front of him.

"What the-!"

The shadow began creating a form. It turned into a man wearing a dark suit.

Zeke groaned. "You again! Trueman!"

"Mr. T is back," Trueman chuckled as he created a dark duel disk on his arm. "Look behind you, kid."

Zeke looked behind himself. There was another Trueman clone there.

"Howdy, Zeke."

The Truemen cornered Zeke. Zeke took out his duel disk and put it on.

"You guys followed me here. You guys and the other Truemen are never gonna stop, are you?"

"That is correct. We won't stop until we have both you and the other master duelist in our hands." The two Truemen said in unison.

"I won't let that happen! And you think a 2-on-1 duel is going to stop me? Think again!"

Zeke took out a deck that appeared to have a dark energy emanating from it. He put the deck in his disk. Then, all three duelists activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

-II-

"Okay, everyone! Smile!"

Atticus held the camera. He was going to take a picture of Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Blair. He clicked the button, and the picture was taken.

"Ok! Now one of Jaden and Alexis!"

The others backed away from the shot. Alexis stood next to Jaden, but put one of her hands on Jaden's shoulder, and the other hand on his arm.

"Cheese!"

Jaden made a forced smile, while Alexis made a genuine smile. The camera clicked, which signaled that the picture was taken.

"Me next! Me next!"

Alexis went to take control of the camera. Blair ran up to Jaden and hugged him. He seemed uncomfortable with the position. Alexis took the picture, and Jaden broke away from the hug.

"Take one of the Chazz!"

Chazz placed his foot on a rock and made a victory pose. Alexis took the picture, but made a mental note to destroy the picture later.

"How about one of Syrus and Hassleberry?" Alexis suggested.

The two decided it was okay. They leaned their backs on each other, and gave a thumbs-up to the camera. The picture was taken.

"The ladies love me! They want my picture!"

Alexis groaned. Atticus went in front of the camera. He winked at it, but kept his eye closed.

"Take the picture, Lexi!"

Alexis snapped the photo, and rolled her eyes afterwards.

"One last photo! Jaden, get in front of the camera and do your 'game on' gesture!"

Jaden made a slight groan. He went up, and slowly did his 'anti-salute' gesture.

"Smile, Jaden! You have to smile!" Alexis ordered.

Jaden forced a smile once again. Alexis snapped the picture, and frowned at the fakeness of Jaden's face. Afterwards, Jaden walked away from the group and walked back over to his dorm again.

"I'm getting real tired of that Slifer's new mopey attitude," Chazz growled.

Alexis looked at the digital memory in her camera. She looked at the pictures of Jaden with disdain. His smile was artificial in every single one of them.

"Hey, guys! What's up!"

Alexis looked up from her camera and saw Zeke Garrington walking towards the group. Unlike Jaden, he was very happy right now.

"Whoa! That's Zeke Garrington!" Hassleberry, Blair, and Atticus exclaimed together.

"Yep! That's me!"

Atticus thought of an idea. "Hey, Zeke! How about a picture for the yearbook?"

"Sure!" Zeke liked the idea.

"I know! He should be pretending to sing in a mic!" Blair said.

"Where are we gonna get a mic?" Chazz asked.

"Oh, he can use mine!" Atticus offered, taking a microphone out of his pocket and handing it to Zeke. Everyone gave him a weird look.

"You carry a microphone in your pocket?" Alexis asked as if it was a normal thing for Atticus to do.

"You never know when you might need it!"

"How's this?" Zeke was making a pose as if he was screaming into the microphone, like in a metal song.

"Ha! Great!" Alexis happily took the picture. "This is front page!"

"Hey, Zeke. You look kinda dirty," Blair pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, I was just in a duel against two other people. But I totally whupped their butts!"

"You must be a pretty good duelist," Syrus said in awe.

"Oh, yeah? I bet he can't beat me," Chazz confidently said.

"We'll see, Chazz. We'll see."

-

Jaden looked up at the ceiling. He pondered what he was going to do for the rest of the year.

"Jaden....you're not thinking about leaving Duel Academy, are you?" Banner asked worriedly.

"Well, I wasn't, but that actually sounds like a good idea. If I leave, I won't be putting my friends in danger anymore. They'll all be safe," Jaden said as he went to pack.

"Now hold on a minute!"

Jaden stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at the top bunk. Sitting there was Yubel's spirit.

"Bad things don't happen to Duel Academy because you're here! They just happen because there are bad people in the world. In fact, most of the bad guys don't even know who you are until you challenge them! And if you leave, who's gonna protect your friends? If you leave, and some evil force hurts them, and you aren't there to protect them, how are you going to live with yourself?"

Jaden took in every one of Yubel's words. Many of his emotions were conflicting inside of him.

"Just stay, Jaden. Your friends need you. Now lighten up, have some fun, and go to the dance!"

Jaden went back to his bed and lied down. "Alright. I'll stay. But the dance isn't for a few more hours. For now, I'll just stay in here."

Jaden then took out his iPod and put his earphones in. He put the volume up to nearly maximum, and lied facedown on the bed.

-III-

It is now 7:00 in the afternoon. The D.A. Dance Extravaganza will be going on from 6:00-10:00. There were many people at the dance. There was also music, food, games, and dancing! All of Jaden's friends were there wearing casual clothing.

"Hassleberry, stop hogging the shrimp!"

"If I can't kill and eat the little shrimp that's annoying me right now, then I have to settle for this!"

Syrus and Hassleberry continued arguing over the food. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Idiots."

Atticus went over to Alexis. "Hey, Lexi! Who's your opponent going to be?"

"I still haven't decided."

"WHAT?!? Come on, the duel is in ten minutes! Just choose someone!"

"Alright, alright!" Alexis reassured him. Atticus hastily walked away.

Alexis walked over to Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz. "Who do you guys think I should duel?"

"I would duel you, but I don't want to embarass you in front of everyone, my little cupcake," Chazz sweetly said.

"I can't duel. I think this shrimp gave me indigestion," Syrus complained as he clutched his stomach.

"My stomach's a torpedo! It can take anything!" Hassleberry bragged as he literally poured plates of shrimp into his mouth.

Alexis groaned. "You know guys, I'm really worried about Jaden."

"Don't be," Chazz abruptly said. "He's just gloomy cause he thinks he always puts us in danger, and all of his duels lately determine if the world lives or not. He just needs a fun and casual duel, and he'll be back to normal."

As soon as Chazz stopped talking, Alexis saw Jaden walk into the gymnasium.

"Jaden!" Alexis ran over to Jaden.

Jaden saw Alexis running over to him. He made a small smile and waved 'hello'.

"I'm surprised you came over, Jaden."

"It's only for a little bit. I'll just hang around, eat some food, watch the duel, then go back to my dorm."

Alexis made a scowl. "You know Jaden, you've been acting really cold lately. Why do you keep blowing off your friends? We miss you Jaden..."

"This is my business. Just keep out of it."

"I don't want to keep out of it! You've changed Jaden! I want the old Jaden back!"

Jaden looked at the ground. "The old Jaden is dead and will forever be dead."

Atticus called for everyone to be quiet. Alexis was very angry and had an intense scowl on her face. "Not if I can help it! Jaden Yuki, I challenge you to a duel!"

Jaden looked at her in surprise. He did not expect to duel today.

"Alexis..."

-IV-

"Alriiiiiiiiiight! This is the special entertainment tonight! This shall be a duel between Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes!" Atticus announced.

Jaden and Alexis were now in the very middle of the gym. They faced each other. Alexis looked very determined.

"New students, get ready for a treat! Get ready as two of our school's best duelists battle it out! And...begin!"

The two activated their duel disks. They then drew five cards each.

"Duel!" Jaden cried out.

"GAME ON!" Alexis yelled with enthusiasm.

**Alexis: 4000 Jaden: 4000**

"I draw!" Jaden drew one card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: ATK1600 DEF1400**

"I put one card facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw!" Alexis drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards!" Alexis drew two cards. "I summon Cyber Tutu!"

**Cyber Tutu: ATK1000 DEF800**

"I equip Angel Wing to Cyber Tutu! When you take battle damage, this will deal an extra 300 points of damage! And since Sparkman has higher ATK than Tutu, she can attack you directly!"

**Alexis: 4000 Jaden: 2700**

"I put two cards facedown and finish my turn."

"Ngh...I draw! I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create Flame Wingman!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK2100 DEF1200**

"Attack that Cyber Tutu!"

"I don't think so! I activate the trap Waboku! Now I don't receive damage _or_ lose my monster!"

"Hm...cool...I end my turn."

"It's my turn! I draw! Now I activate my own Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to make Cyber Blader!"

**Cyber Blader: ATK2100 DEF800**

"And since you have two monsters, Cyber Blader's ATK is doubled!"

**Cyber Blader: ATK 4200 DEF800**

"Get ready, cause Sparkman's toast!"

"Hehehe...hahaha!" Jaden was laughing hard.

"What's so funny?"

"I remember this from our very first duel. You summoned Cyber Blader, then had her attack my Sparkman. Only this time, your upper-hand is even higher!"

"You...remember that?"

"Of course! It was a really cool thing to see, other than the fact that my monster was destroyed."

"Jaden..."

**Alexis:4000 Jaden:100**

"My turn! I'll draw! And I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in Defense!"

**Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab: ATK500 DEF500**

"Next, I activate Pot of Hopelessness **(made up)**! I discard the top three cards of my deck and then draw three cards! I put two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Time for me to draw! Now Cyber Blader, attack Flame Wingman and end the duel!"

"I activate Hero Barrier! Now your attack is cancelled!"

"I put one card facedown and end it."

"Then my turn! And draw!" Jaden took a look at his card and smiled. "Alright Alexis! You want game? Game on!"

Alexis grinned. _This is the Jaden I know..._

"I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole! Next, I use Fake Hero to summon Elemental Hero Neos! Now get ready for Triple Contact Fusion!"

Neos, Flare Scarab, and Grand Mole flew into the air. They began fusing together.

"This...is Elemental Hero Magma Neos!"

**Elemental Hero Magma Neos: ATK3000 DEF2500**

"Magma Neos now gains ATK equal to 400 times the number of cards on the field! And I count eight!"

**Elemental Hero Magma Neos: ATK6200 DEF2500**

"And I activate the continuous trap Double Punishment **(made-up card)**. During our turns, we can both use this card and pay half our life points so that the effects of our opponent's monsters are negated until the end of the turn. However, we won't get to your turn!"

**Alexis: 4000 Jaden: 50**

**Cyber Blader: ATK2100 DEF800**

"Magma Neos, attack Cyber Blader and end it!"

Magma Neos created a massive meteor. It then hurled the meteor at Cyber Blader, completely destroying it.

**Alexis:0 Jaden: 50(Winner)**

"And there we have it folks! Jaden Yuki has emerged triumphant in an amazing One Turn Kill!"

Alexis fell down to her knee. However, despite losing, she still had a smile on her face. She looked up at Jaden.

Jaden grinned and flashed the 'game on' gesture. "That was awesome!"

Everyone applauded for both Jaden and Alexis. Jaden walked over to Alexis and helped her up.

"Alexis...thanks for dueling me. I can't remember the last time I've had a duel so fun! Thanks for helping to rekindle that spirit in me."

Alexis nodded. "I did all I can to do just that."

While everyone was cheering, Zeke looked at Jaden. He began thinking.

_The Truemen were looking for the "other" master duelist. Could that be Jaden?_

-V-

Jaden was walking back to his dorm. But as he got closer, he saw Alexis leaning on a tree.

"Hey, Alexis! I've been meaning to talk to you!"

"I wanted to talk to you too."

Jaden put on an apologetic face. "About what I said before our duel...looks like I was wrong. You brought the old me back. Sure, I'm a lot more mature than before, but I've found a love for dueling and being with my friends once again. So...sorry about what I said."

"That's cool, Jaden. So..." Alexis walked to the cliff. She overlooked the entire ocean. Jaden walked up next to her. "You know, after I graduate, I'm planning to go over to a Duel College overseas to continue my studies."

"Really? That's perfect for you! I'm proud of you, Lex."

Alexis turned around to look at Jaden. "What are you planning to do in the future?"

"You know...I haven't decided yet. I'm still trying to find what's right for me. But don't worry! I'll figure it out!"

Then, Jaden did something unexpected. He went over to Alexis and hugged her. Alexis blushed at Jaden's sudden action.

"You're probably not used to this, as I never really hugged anyone before. But, I'm just really glad to have a friend like you. Thanks for being my friend."

Alexis felt happy upon hearing Jaden's comments. She closed her eyes and hugged Jaden back. After a few moments, Jaden broke away.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. See you in class tomorrow!"

Just as Jaden was about to walk away, Alexis grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Huh?"

"Jaden...ever since I first met you and first dueled with you, I've always..."

"What is it?"

"...Jaden, for the longest time, I've always...really liked you."

"Well, I like ya too, Alexis! I like all of my friends!"

"No, Jaden. You don't understand. I mean that...I like you more than a friend."

Jaden was very surprised at what he just heard. He was also surprised to feel his heart beating quite fast. "You...like me as in...love?"

Alexis nodded and warmly hugged Jaden again. She put her head on his chest. "I know you don't really think about love. But...I just felt like finally letting you know. Now Atticus will never let me live this down."

"Wow, Alexis. I'm really amazed. Well, I-"

Alexis put her hand on Jaden's mouth. "Don't say whether you like me or not. I told you this so you could finally understand me. I wasn't trying to wring your feelings out of you. Just...keep my words in mind."

Alexis took her hand off of Jaden's mouth. "Ok."

Alexis smiled warmly at him. "Well, see you tomorrow." She then turned around and walked back to her dorm.

Jaden was still a bit overwhelmed at the confession that occured just now. He turned to walk back to his own dorm, but Alexis's words kept echoing in his ears.

_Jaden, for the longest time, I've always...really liked you._

**=---=**

**Pot of Hopelessness(Spell): Send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard. Then draw three cards.**

**Double Punishment(Continuous-Trap): Pay either half or 1000 of your life points. All of your opponent's monsters' effects are cancelled until the End Phase. Both you and your opponent can use this card's effect.**

**-First duel of the story! Alright! To start things out, I will point out that over the course of the story, I will very frequently make up cards. I can't even begin to fathom how many cards I will make up! If any of the cards' effects appear forbidden, or there is an actual real-life version of the card, please point it out, and I will correct the mistakes. Also, at the bottom of every chapter, I will make a list of every made-up card and describe their full effects. Please point out any mistakes you see in the duel!-**

**Anyway, as you can see, this story has some similarities to the actual Season 4. For example, the Truemen are present. Jaden is also quite cold in the beginning. The duel between Jaden and Alexis is supposed to be a substitute for the Pair-Duel Tournament in the anime. Also...how about that confession? How will Jaden deal with that? Only time will tell!-**


	3. The Occuring

Chapter 3: The Occuring

Jaden stayed in his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to get up...but he just couldn't bring up the courage to do it.

"Aw, poor Jaden. You can take down evil forces, but when it comes to girls, you're helpless?" Yubel teased.

"Hey, it's got nothing to do with girls and feelings. It's just that I'm shocked that Alexis has kept this secret for all of this time."

"Secret? Not really, my boy."

Jaden looked at Banner. He still had that creepy grin on his face. Jaden looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean _not really_?"

"Well, most of the island's population has already speculated Alexis's feelings for you. And even though he might not like to admit it, I think Chazz knew it as well."

Jaden groaned and turned over in bed. He stuffed his pillow in his face.

"What are you going to do, Jaden? Avoid her? Are you going to let this confession ruin your friendship?" Yubel asked.

Jaden removed the pillow from his face. He then sat up. "You're right, Yubel! I can't let this ruin my friendship! Besides, she said she didn't want to know my feelings! That means she just wanted me to know hers, and that we can still be friends!"

"Always the brilliant scholar," Yubel sarcastically said.

"I'm getting kind of hungry! If I don't hurry, I won't be able to get breakfast before first class starts!" After saying what was said, Jaden ran out of the dorm.

-I-

Jaden happily looked at his plate of cinnamon rolls and scrambled eggs. He walked over to his friends at their table. Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Alexis were already there eating.

"Hey Jay!"

"Over here, sarge!"

"You better hurry, Slifer!"

Alexis remained silent. Jaden looked at her, and decided to sit next to her.

"Mornin, Lex!"

"Morning."

Jaden looked around the table. A certain little annoyance appeared to be absent. "Hey, Blair isn't here!"

Alexis pointed to the entrance of the school. There, Blair was talking with a Ra Yellow student. "Ever since Marcel and his dad came back from France, she's been spending every single second with him."

"Well, she was okay to hang out with. When she _wasn't_ harrasing me," Jaden stated as he stuffed scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"By the way...Syrus!" Chazz called.

"What?"

"How's the new deck suiting you?"

Syrus, with a determined look on his face, took out his deck. "It's working awesome! I can't wait to break it in!"

"I can't believe Zane let you have his cyber deck," Alexis said.

"He said I could permanently have it if I show I'm worthy of mastering it. So I'm planning to duel someone of high calibur with it eventually."

"Hey, how about you and I duel?" Jaden suggested.

Syrus nervously laughed and shook his head. "N-no thanks. If you were able to wipe out all of Alexis's life points in one turn, there's no telling what you'll do to me."

_Going fast makes me feel alive._

_My heart beats ... in hyperdrive..._

Jaden turned around to see who was singing. Of course, it was Zeke, singing one of his hit singles, 'Hyperdrive'.

"Hey, you guys! Jaden, you seem well!"

"Better than I've been in a long time!" Jaden said, punching the air. Then, Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder.

_"__**Kuri Kuri. **__(Jaden, I sense a kind of dark energy emanating from that Zeke.)"_

_"I know, I can kind of sense it too."_

_**"Kuri. **__(But actually...it doesn't seem like a dangerous darkness.)"_

_"Yeah. It seems like he's releasing dark energy that's been purified or something."_

_"__**Kuri. **__(Yeah, but I'd still be careful around him if I'm you.)"_

"You know, I've been really itchin' to have a fun duel. Any volunteers?"

Everyone except Zeke looked at Syrus. Syrus was trying to ignore them by looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Wimp."

Zeke shrugged. "Oh well. I'll catch ya guys! I gotta go meet up with Chancellor Sheppard."

As everyone waved goodbye to Zeke, he went up to Jaden whispered something into his ear.

_"If you run into someone named Trueman, don't let your guard down for a second."_

As Zeke walked away, Jaden looked at him in confusion. Who was this Trueman?

-II-

"Welcome, students, to Duel History 101! I'm Dr. Crowler! And the only reason I'm saying that is because we have a new student here! Everyone, meet Zeke Garrington!"

Zeke shyly stood up from his chair. Everyone applauded for the famous ex-singer.

"Uh, thanks. But now that I'm not a singer anymore, I just want to be known as one of you guys! I also want to pursue my new passion: becoming a famous Duel Archaeologist!"

"There will be plenty of time for that in Duel Archaeology class." Crowler then brought up a slide show on the large electronic screen at the front of the class. "Class, as you can see, Pharaoh Atem..."

Jaden looked around the room. He saw that some people were passing _a_ note, as in one note, across the room. When the students read it, they were either shocked, nodded at the note, or shrugged. Eventually, the note got passed to Syrus, who was sitting at the front of the class. When he read it, he was clearly shocked.

"WHAT!?!"

Crowler turned around angrily. He looked at Syrus, who was holding the note and shaking with fear. Crowler glared at him.

"What is that, boy Truesdale? A note?"

"N-no! It's nothing!"

"Child, you are horrible at lying. Actually, you've been getting horrible at a lot of things lately!"

_"Of course I'm horrible. Everything's been going downhill for me since we switched from an anime to a fanfiction,"_ Syrus quickly mumbled.

"What was that?!?"

"Nothing!" Syrus hastily said as he tried to divert attention away from himself.

"Well, why don't you read that note you have there?"

"I don't think I should-"

"NOW!"

With a yelp, Syrus jumped up. He nervously read the note. "I-I heard Alexis confessed her feelings to Jaden last night."

The whole classroom gasped and began whispering to one another. Jaden's face turned red. He looked at Alexis. For some reason, she appeared unphased, as she continued quietly reading her history book. However, when he looked closer, he saw that her face was extremely red.

Chazz had a horrified look on his face. He looked at Alexis, who was sitting next to him. "Is it true? Please tell me it's not true!"

"Uh, well, I..." Alexis stammered.

Zeke hurriedly ran over to the front of the class. Crowler made way for him. Zeke took one of the large speakers on Crowler's desk, and plugged his ipod into it. He put the volumes at maximum level. His ipod began playing a song that was instrumental (lyrics taken out) so that he could sing along.

"Hail to Incubus!"

_A cloud hangs over this city by the sea.  
_

_I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be (might be)  
_

_Out there and sober as well from loneliness.  
_

_Please do persist girl, it's time we met and made a mess ._

I picture your face at the back of my eyes,  


_A fire in the attic, a proof of the prize!  
_

_Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly._

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do oh whoa_

Everyone stopped talking about Jaden and Alexis. They cheered Zeke on. Zeke had successfully diverted their attention away from the news of Alexis's confession.

Jaden sighed. _Quick thinking, Zeke. You know how much these guys love you._

Eventually, the second bell rang. Everyone hurried to their next class. Alexis waited until everyone else left, and then got up to go to her next class. Little did she know, Jaden was outside waiting for her.

"About time. Let's go to class."

"Do you really think this is such a good idea, Jaden? You and me walking together?"

"I'm not gonna let a bunch of gossipers ruin our friendship! So let's go!"

Alexis nodded, and reluctantly followed Jaden. As they slowly walked to their next class, several students in the hallways were whispering and pointing at the two duelists. Alexis looked down on her feet as they were walking, while Jaden did his best to remain unphased.

"OMG!!! Lexi!"

Alexis looked up. She saw her crazy roommates, Jasmine and Mindy, running to her. She groaned.

"Oh, no..."

Mindy looked at Alexis. Then she looked at Jaden. She whispered something to Jasmine and giggled.

"So how's the new couple?"

"We're not a couple!" Alexis insisted.

More students began crowding around the Slifer and the Obelisk. They were shouting various things at them. Some were congratulating Jaden on snagging the queen of Duel Academy. Others were furious that _they_ didn't get the chance to snag Alexis. It was pure pandemonium.

"Man, how are we going to get out of this mess?!?" Jaden yelled as he pushed away some freshmen.

Suddenly, Atticus's loud voice rung out through the hallways.

"Hey guys! Zeke's giving autographs!" Atticus said as he pointed at Zeke, who had a pen in his hand.

Everyone stopped talking to Alexis and Jaden, and ran over to Zeke. As Zeke began signing autographs, Atticus ran over to the two. Zeke made a hand motion signaling for them to hurry and run away.

"That Zeke's a good guy!" Jaden said as he ran.

Eventually, the three ran into the library, where everyone was too busy in their studies to bother Jay and Lex. They went to an area in the library where there were no people around.

Alexis looked at Atticus. For some reason, instead of gloating, he was silent.

"Well? Go ahead, Atticus," Alexis said.

He remained silent.

"Aren't you gonna do the whole 'I knew it' routine?"

Atticus shrugged and mumbled 'I don't know'.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just not feelin' it right now. But don't worry. There'll be plenty of time for me to gloat after school," Atticus said with a grin. He patted Alexis on the head, patted Jaden on the back, and quietly walked out of the library.

"Well, that was close," Jaden said with relief.

"Barely! And we still have five more classes to go through!"

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about it. Now let's just get over to the next class."

"Did you forget? We have different second classes," Alexis reminded him.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

Alexis nodded, and went off ahead of Jaden. Jaden wiped his forehead, and walked out of the library.

-III-

Jaden slowly walked along the hallway. He was really starting to get stressed. First the Alexis thing, and now something about a Trueman person. What was this all about?

Eventually, Jaden reached a corner in the hallway. If he turned the corner, he would reach his second class. Before doing so, Jaden looked out of a window on the other wall. Everything looked so peaceful. The sky, the ocean, the forest, the strange man kidnapping Alexis...wait, WHAT?!?

Jaden looked down again. A man in a dark suit was running into the forest, and he was dragging Alexis along with him. Alexis saw Jaden looking at her, and cried for help. The man turned around and also saw Jaden. He smirked and continued running into the forest.

"Hey, give Alexis back!"

Jaden opened the window and hastily jumped onto a tree branch. He then jumped to the ground and chased after the man. Eventually, they found themselves at a cliff.

"Who are you, and why have you kidnapped Alexis?"

The man chuckled and threw Alexis to the ground. She scrambled to get up and then ran to Jaden's side.

"To lure you out. I'm Trueman, but you can call me Mr. T."

Jaden gasped. "You...you're the one Zeke warned me about!"

"That's right. And now I'm afraid it's time for you," Trueman said as a duel disk formed on his arm, "to die."

Jaden took out his own duel disk and activated it. "That's what you think!"

"Game on!"

**Jaden: 4000 Trueman: 4000**

"I'll draw. And I summon Dark Archetype."

**Dark Archetype: ATK1400 DEF400**

"I've never seen that kind of monster before," Alexis said.

"I'll put one card facedown. Turn end."

"My turn! I'll draw, and put one card facedown. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman and Avian to create Mariner!"

**Elemental Hero Mariner: ATK1400 DEF1000**

Trueman laughed evilly. "Both our monsters will be destroyed if you attack."

"There's more to it than you think! I activate De-Fusion, so now Bubbleman and Avian come back!"

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman: ATK800 DEF1200**

**Elemental Hero Avian: ATK1000 DEF1000**

Trueman chuckled. "And what is that supposed to accomplish?"

"Have you forgotten that I haven't normal summoned a monster yet? I thought so! I sacrifice these two heroes to bring out Neospace's hero! Neos!"

**Elemental Hero Neos: ATK2500 DEF2000**

"Say goodbye to your Archetype! Neos, attack!"

"I activate my trap: Zero Gazer. I lower Archetype's ATK down to 0."

**Dark Archetype: ATK0 DEF400**

"Why would you do that?!?"

**Jaden: 4000 Trueman: 1500**

"I activate Zero Gazer's effect, which lets me draw one card. I now activate Archetype's effect. When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon a monster from my deck with ATK equal to the Battle Damage I received!"

"...Jaden, that's 2500 points!" Alexis pointed out.

"That is correct. I now special summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!"

**Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World: ATK2500 DEF1800**

"Oh, great. I'm having a flashback," Jaden complained. "But both of our monsters have the same ATK! Well...I can't do anything else for now. I end my turn."

"Hehe. I draw. And I activate the equip spell Axe of Despair!"

"Ah, crud!" Jaden cried out.

"Now Reign-Beaux's ATK goes up by 1000!"

**Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World: ATK3500 DEF1800**

"Now bring that Neos down!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Hero Shield! Neos won't get destroyed, but I'll still take damage."

**Jaden: 3000 Trueman: 1500**

"However, I get to draw a card for every 1000 points of damage I take!" Jaden then drew one card.

"Hmph. I end the turn."

"Time for me to draw! Haha! This is game, Mr. T! I activate the field spell Neospace!"

A rainbow-like spacial area engulfed the field. Jaden looked on with pure confidence.

"I now equip Neos Force to Neos, so he gets 800 more ATK! Plus, Neospace gives him 500 _more_ ATK!"

**Elemental Hero Neos: ATK3800 DEF2000**

"It's time for this Reign-Beaux to stop shining! Neos, attack!"

**Jaden: 3000 Trueman: 1200**

"And due to Neos Force's other effect, you take damage equal to your monster's ATK!"

**Jaden: 3000(Winner) Trueman: 0**

With his victory complete, Jaden flashed his famous gesture. "Gotcha!"

Suddenly, dark energy engulfed Trueman. After a few seconds, Trueman dematerialized into cards, which then disappeared.

Jaden was shocked at what he just saw. Alexis walked ahead to the place where Trueman was standing a minute ago.

"What just happened?"

"...I don't know. But it looks like we'll have one last enemy to deal with before graduation..."

-IV-

It is now lunchtime. Zeke looked around for his friends. He eventually spotted them sitting at a lunch table. He ran over to sit with them.

"You guys don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"Of course we don't mind!" Alexis said with a smile.

"You're always welcome to be a part of our group, Zeke!" Jaden laughed.

"Thanks! So, I see you're kinda having a rough day."

"Yep," Jaden sighed. "Hey, thanks a lot for helping me and Lex out earlier."

"It's no problem man."

Jaden looked over at Chazz, who was sitting across from him. He appeared mopey.

"Hey, come on Chazz. Cheer up!" Jaden said, trying to cheer him up.

"We're still friends, Chazz," Alexis said comfortingly.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

"So are you guys going out now?" Syrus asked, his face filled with intrigue.

"N-no, we're not," Jaden said as he scratched his head.

"Could we all please just go back to the way things were? And not make my confession a hot topic?" Alexis pleaded.

No one wanted to argue with Alexis or make her upset. They all nodded. And things would have definitely went back to normal if it wasn't for...

_Flash! Flash!_

Flashes of light were blinding Jaden and Alexis. They turned around to see Atticus taking pictures of them.

"I'm definitely putting these pics on the front page! Jaden and Alexis: Class Couple and King and Queen of Duel Academy!"

"I thought you said you weren't going to gloat until _after_ school!" Alexis complained.

"Yeah, but then I started feeling the urge right now! And here I am!" Atticus said as he flashed another picture.

Jaden got up from the table, trying to shield himself from Atticus. As he did so, he grabbed Zeke's arm.

"Zeke, man, I need to talk to you."

Zeke looked at Jaden questioningly. He nodded, and got up. The two went over to the drinking fountain.

"You remember when you reminded me to watch out for a guy named Trueman?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I ran into him during second class."

"What?!? Well, you're still alive. I guess that means you won the duel with him."

"Yeah. But, if I lost, I apparently would have died. And after the duel, he dematerialized into nothing!"

"That's because he's just a clone. There are countless Trueman clones. I can't even begin to count how many I've had to duel!"

"What do they want here?"

"I don't know. They've been harassing me ever since I found..."

Jaden waited. "Since you found what?"

"...Nothing. Just be on your guard. You never know when they'll pop up." With that said, Zeke walked away from Jaden and into the Academy building. Jaden was still not sure. He was getting increasingly worried.

-V-

Zeke sat down at a desk in the library. He took out the deck that was emanating dark energy. He put his hand on the top card.

"They've been coming ever since I found you."

Zeke turned the card over. It was a Dark Fiend-Effect monster. It was level 10. Its ATK was 4000, and its DEF was 4000 as well. If it was looked at closer, it would appear to be a very _wicked_ version of the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor...

**(Alternate Truth)**

_Chazz goes to Zeke._

_"You and Jaden are a lot alike. You'll have to be his subsitute."_

_Turn 4: __Garrington_

**(Alternate Truth)**

**-Chapter 3 is finally here! If you take a good look at the duel between Jaden and Trueman, you'll notice it's 99.9% identical to their duel in episode 157, with one exception (Dark Archetype has a different effect in the anime than the TCG; I used the TCG effect). From now on, I'll be creating previews for the next chapter. They will follow the same formula: visual description, dialogue from the first character mentioned in the description, and title of the chapter. With that said, please review and thanks for reading!- **


End file.
